


Ideas? Prompts? What do you want to see?

by monique1397



Series: Alphas [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Clarke Griffin, Alpha Lexa, Alpha/Alpha, F/F, Omega Verse, accepting prompts, need some ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monique1397/pseuds/monique1397
Summary: I'm all out of ideas and inspiration. Come help me out.





	Ideas? Prompts? What do you want to see?

Hey all. I started writing another work for this series but I hated it and deleted it all. Now I'm out of ideas. What are things you all want to see from these two? 

Smut? Do you want their first time? First synced rut? Lexa in rut? Clarke in rut? Neither in rut? Rough or soft? Kinky or vanilla? Let me know

Do you want backstory on what made them who they are today? Learn more about Raven and Octavia? Anya?

Lexa's abusive ex? It's not Costia.

Wanna see something funny/silly or something on the more serious side?

Let's talk headcannons for this universe. Give me some prompts! Talk with me here in the comments or on my Tumblr at 1397monique

I'd love to hear from you guys.


End file.
